c_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story
Prelude Osaka City The National Japanese Police Agency had been aware of the crime rate within Osaka for years, and after new legislature was confirmed the N.J.P.A. had gone through major breakthroughs in ending crime on an organized and unorganized scale. The crime rate within all Japanese cities dropped dramatically, especially in Osaka, turning it into Japan's highest crime rated city to it's lowest in a matter of months. Daily life in Osaka City goes on with much more relief and relaxation, most citizens now less afraid to walk the streets and introduce themselves to strangers. The entire nation enjoyed a good period of harmony and economic boost. Anomaly Event No. 1 The first ever recorded event of an appeared anomaly. Official report is logged below. 1.22.2014 Osaka, Japan. N.J.P.A. Headquarters Call was made at exactly 2300 hours on Wednesday calling for emergency response. Response team dispatched to downtown Osaka, where reports of numerous creatures appearing from nowhere and causing mass chaos flood in. The creatures showed extreme hostility to all life, attacking humans, animals, and any property in the way without prejudice. 632 Civilian casualties, 1303 wounded. 122 Police casualties, 63 wounded. The creatures were effectively eliminated once Emergency Response teams arrived on the scene, however they took heavy casualties and expended unacceptable levels of small arms ammunition. The corpses of the recorded anomalies were gathered and burned as soon as possible to restrict the amount of media coverage. After a delay of 12 hours, an intermittent amount of creatures showed up again. Emergency Response team found significantly less of them and were able to eliminate them with less casualties. Civilian Response Unfortunately, media coverage could not be avoided and Osaka City was almost fully informed of Anomaly Event 1. The N.J.P.A. promised the residency of Osaka City that a response project would be initiated as soon as possible to avoid forcing thousands to evacuate their homes and daily lives. With the creation of the Task Force and the red alert status on Emergency Response teams, daily life was able to continue in Osaka City with surprisingly little amount of panic, due to the intermittency of the creatures appearence. At one point, a month had passed without an appearence, and while there were plenty of doomsayers and conspiracy theorists, the citizenship of Osaka remained confident that the Police would be able to handle the situation in hopes that the Military would not be forced to intervene and cause the entire city population to relocate. N.J.P.A. Response Since Anomaly Event 1 the creatures (classified as anomalies) began to appear and completely intermittent intervals, never outside the confines of downtown Osaka City, Japan. Due to the damage and strength of the creatures and the completely unpredictable attack times, a special task force known as the Osaka Task Force was authorized by Osaka City's Marshal Tokunada, who oversaw the project. The prime directive of the Task Force was to monitor the city and be prepared to engage anomalies as soon as possible upon appearence. Though the O.T.F. was considered a controversial idea and recieved criticism and skepticism, there were few willing to prepare the resources necessary to create a large scale defense project. The Marshal was given a great amount of funding and recruitment permissions. Within the National Japanese Police Agency, new recruits could apply for specialist training to join the Task Force. Due to the size of Downtown Osaka and the believed necessary resources, the maximum amount of recruits was severely limited, but the resources provided bountiful. Advanced military technology from all over the world was imported to be used by the Task Force in hopes of keeping the body counts at zero whenever possible. The Task Force has yet to be deployed, as it currently waits for the next Police Training Semester to complete for recruits to apply. Highly experienced and trained Captain Kuro Nagame volunteered and was accepted to lead the Task Force.